Untold Future
by Wildfjord
Summary: AU and Xover Naruto find out about his parents. And whats this? One is still alive, and is very unique fighter? NaruHina later on. Please read! In Progress of Chapter Two, Need a Beta reader!


Ok, This is my first start at writing a fanfic so please review. All flames will be used to cook ramen...yum...ramen... Gah, Anyway please enjoy. More will come if you guys like the idea.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any other character i will use. This is just for fun.

Legend:

"Blah," – Talking

'_Blah,'_ – Thinking/mental conversation.

"**Blah," –** Kyuubi talking

"**_Blah,"_** – Kyuubi thinking

Xxx – Time/scene change

_**Sound effect**_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki thought today was a normal day. Waking up, Naruto searched his kitchen for any unused Ramen cups for breakfast. The sun was just rising, entering his apartment showing a new day was dawning. Naruto was half down with his ramen when a knock was heard at his door. He quickly finished his ramen and downed the last of the milk in the jug.

Walking to the door was a trip of a lifetime, thanks in part of the cloths he didn't see half way there. Gravity doing its work, he fell forward hitting the door with his head resulting in a loud **_BANG_** and the common reply to it, "Oww….." following not too far behind. Naruto started to have a feeling that this day was getter worst as possible. Opening the door, He found a Hokage messenger, looking as pall as if someone had just died in front of him.

"The Fifth Hokage requests your presents at 9am sharp" The guy look as if afraid of him or something. Naruto hated when he got those stares from the villagers but he was used to it.'_Why must obaa-san bother me at this hour?' _Naruto ponders. "Ok, Tell her I will be there" Replied Naruto. '_I wonder what I did wrong this time. I don't remember anyone seeing me pull the prank on kakashi?'_

"**Yes, you were not seen, but I think this is more serious than some prank, kit._" _**Kyuubi no kitsune youki stated.'_But why so early in the morning, she knows I hate this time of day.'_ Naruto whines to his only roommate in his mind. "**When we get there we shall find out, so hush your whining, kit." **Kyuubi snaps at Naruto. _'Whatever, you stupid furball' _Naruto cuts the mental link between the two before Kyuubi could counter back, and starts to get ready for a long day.

Xxxx

"OKAY OBAA-SAN WHY DID YOU CALL ME FOR" Naruto yells as he enters the hokage's room. An empty sake bottle flies through the air, hitting its mark and bouncing off Naruto's poor defenseless head. "Stop calling me Obaa-san, I am not that old! And what were you doing, trying to wake the dead?" Tsunade yells back at Naruto, who was rubbing the bumb on his head. "Sake bottles are supposed to be kept in the trash not tossed at people, Obaa-san!" Naruto whines at Tsunade, who rolls her eyes like it was nothing.

"Why did you call me for anyway" Naruto happily asks.

"This is an S-Class secret I am about to tell you. This may never leave the room, got it?" Naruto quickly nods his head in compliance. "Did you ever wonder about what happened to your parents?" Tsunade ask in a professional tone of voice. _'I wonder where is this leading to, I thought my parents were dead?' _ "Yeah I have, but I was told they died the night Kyuubi attacked." Replied Naruto as he looks down remembering the years he was all alone.

Tears start coming to his face because no one wanted to take care of him. "Your parents are alive, well atlease one of them." Tsunade starts to gleam as she sees Naruto look go from down in the dumps, to Happy he wasn't alone.

"WHAT? Who and where are they?" Naruto looks as if Christmas had come early. _"Oh my god my parents are alive. NO more living alone' _

"**You never were alone, kit. I have always been here with you." **

'_Well, you got a point furball'_

"**If this seal wasn't here, I would kill you for that comment" **Snarled Kyuubi.

"Your Father was the Fourth Hokage, the very person who sealed the Kyuubi within you to save the village. Your mother was not a ninja, but a fighter nonetheless. She is the only one alive. Her name…was Ranko Saotome."

* * *

AN- Yes, you just encountered a rare ending to a story, A Cliffhanger. Otherwise know as what people do when they have no clue where to continue.

Anyway, Yes this a Naruto/Ranma 1/2 story. Like I said before, please review.

Till next time, Ja Ne  
Wildfjord


End file.
